A New Alternate Vision
by leirgo
Summary: Rewrite. DxH.
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite for my old DxH fic, An Alternate Vision of Escaflowne.

Disclaimer- I do not own Escaflowne

* * *

After a long, exhausting day, I finally have a chance to sit down. We're in a dining room, King Aston is at the head, and Van and Meiden are on different sides of him. Next to Meiden is Princess Millerna, and her sister, Eries and then Allen. Next to Van was his older brother and enemy- Folken. In between me and Folken is Dilandau. I can see that Van is barely containing himself. I wish that I could reunite him and Folken, but can there really be reconciliation after the elder obliterates his brother's country? I'd like to know what King Aston is thinking, putting these two together, with Escaflowne right in front of them.

I sigh and study everyone as the kings, the Strategist and the merchant converse. Eries, her face is an icy mask. I can't tell if she's bored, or if she has something to say. Eries has a quiet, elegant beauty, my favorite kind. It's mature, unlike Millerna's. Millerna...there's no doubt that she's beautiful. But she's mean. I wonder if Eries would chastise her if she knew how unladylike Millerna's behavior towards me has been. First she teases me about my looks on the carriage ride to the castle, and then she tries to throw out my clothes without my permission! I take a gulp of my vino before continuing. Folken, he's like Eries, but I feel like there's still some innocence in him. Maybe it's because he's misguided-war to end wars? That's right, take over the world and create resentment and fear so that you can make it a better place. I wish he knew Mystic Moon history to know that it's not a very productive path.

I look over to Dilandau.... and he's giving me some crazy eyes! I guess he could see the fear in my face, because he smirks. Does he really hate me? I'm half of the reason why his face is bandaged now. Maybe I can give him some antibiotic ointment? Or would that just result in my body mysteriously disappearing tonight? I look to Allen for some comfort, but his eyes are glued to Van and his king. I follow his gaze and catch Meiden staring at me in a strange way. He smiles and I give him one back. I look around and notice two of Dilandau's men, Slayers, one blonde and one brunette, standing off to the side. Before I could think of why they were here, Meiden interrupts.

"Your name, it's Hitomi, isn't it?" he asks me.

"Yes, it is," I reply quietly.

"I heard you were with Allen, but where are you from?"

Everyone's eyes lock on to me, and Millerna snarkily replies, "She's from a strange land, with some very unusual customs."

"Oh really? I'd like to hear more of this, Princess," I can tell that under the pleasant façade, Meidan was peeved that Millerna spoke before he got a precise answer.

I swallowed a glass of vino, hoping that it would ease my nervousness. Van, as if he couldn't bear it any longer, left, with a certain catgirl trailing him. The server placed another full goblet of wine in front of me. I downed half of it, hoping if I said something strange, the vino would cover it. Maybe I could distract them by babbling!

"Princess Millerna, unusual to one person is just plain usual to another. I mean, even though I am an eccentric person, a lot of what I do is normal to other people in my country. You know, some things here seem a little odd to me. For example, people thinking they could throw away others' belongings without his or her permission is quite rude," Eries looked at Millerna and I felt like I won a small battle, "Also, having people actually watch you while you bathe is indecent."

Millerna seemed shocked by my confession. "Indecent? So how do people in _your _country do it?"

Allen looked worried, he did advise me not to broadcast where I'm from, but I don't know enough about Gaea to compliment the lie we told Dilandau. Couldn't I be from the far, far, far East? Maybe I will just drink myself stupid. What if I'm already drunk? I swallow the rest of my glass, and continue on.

"People do it themselves. There are pipes in the bathroom that bring water to you, and can turn it hot in the furnace beforehand. People like their privacy. Some read, some listen to music, some just relax in the tub, and other people do other things." My face grew hot and red at that last part, and I stammer out the next part, "There are bath houses, but even then there's a level of privacy."

"I see, we have such things in Zaibach," Folken's voice rang clear and deep, "As well as soaps for the hair."

Sounds like I should be living in Zaibach! "Yes, we have soaps for the hair too, but we call them shampoos and conditioners. And other luxury items for a bath, like scented crystals, and crystals that turn the bath different colors, and lightweight decorations that float on top."

"Sounds like a very rich country you live in," stated Aston.

"Oh…well, I suppose. You don't have to be rich in order buy any of that stuff, soaps, shampoos and conditioners are just ordinary household items. Like beds or furniture, it's just natural to have them."

Meidan looked intrigued. "You mean to say that everyone has access to these items?"

"Yes."

"You must have a successful ruler then," Aston chimed in.

"We elect our leaders, so it's not really about that. I mean, yes, he or she has something to do with it, but the government doesn't control everything. They may put limits or bans on certain items, but really, it is the business owners and consumers who make the decision."

Eries, who had been pretty quiet up till now, asked, "You elect your leaders? What about royalty, the nobility?"

"Well, we do have a royal family, but they don't have any power, just a tradition and just have the rich and the even richer, but everyone is supposed to be equal, given the same rights and opportunities as everyone else. "

She continued with, "Even women?"

I wasn't surprised, really, by her question. This world seemed so Middle Ages. "Yes. Women can go to school, vote, work, and take care of a family, all without being dependent on a man."

"How about the army? I bet they aren't allowed there!" Dilandau ever so arrogantly said.

"Women can be in army. In fact, just about any job a man can do, a women is allowed to work as that too. And more or less vice versa." That little tidbit didn't seem to sit well with Dilandau.

Millerna was looking into her lap, seeming shy and embarrassed about something. When she spoke, it was if something was paining her. "What about marriage? Are…are the women of your country betrothed?"

Eries said what Millerna wouldn't, "Millerna is betrothed to Dryden, Lord Meidan's son."

Allen and Folken congratulated her. And I was happy, Allen was free now, but at the same time, this poor girl was being treated like a piece of meat. When I answered, I couldn't keep my voice even, it hinted at the tightening of my heart, the "How? Why?" that lingered there. "No, Princess Millerna, to be betrothed is illegal. Engaged, of one's own free will, is legal, but no one can force marriage onto someone else in my country. Although plenty of women have been shamed into marriage. I feel stuff like that is rape." I felt a rant coming on so I stopped myself before I could dig a deeper ditch.

My comment must have not sat well with Aston. "Rape? A women has to do what's right for-"

I lost my temper. "And forcing a woman to marry a man she doesn't want to and forcing her to have children is rape. You are nothing less than being an accessory to your daughter's rape. How is that right?"

There was silence for a moment, and then Allen spoke, "Hitomi, we have a very different way of life than you and-"

"And I can respect and even appreciate that, Allen. And I am sorry about my outburst but I can't sit by and let someone be treated like, like...they don't matter!"

Aston spoke, "What matters is that Millerna must keep the Aston blood flowing, even if the line stops with her. I can trust that Meiden's son will keep the throne safe."

"Why don't you change it then? Make it so that the throne is passed through the maternal lineage? You can't always be sure of the paternity of a child, but you can almost always be sure of who the mother is."

I was almost to embarrassed to look at everyone. There was tension in the air. I must have offended Meiden and King Aston. I basically told Aston how to run his country- no ruler likes that. As for Meiden, it would be his family that moved from simple wealth and nobility to royalty. If Aston followed my advice, it would lessen or even prevent Meiden's increase of power. Eries and Folken did not show any emotion, they had masks up again. Allen looked at me, his jaw hard. I've really upset him. Millerna was looking at her wine, but I can tell that her once empty head is now swirling with ideas. Dilandau looked...well, like Dilandau but more amused.

It was Meiden who spoke first, "Well, it seems like you are a very educated young lady with a lot of....innovative ideas."

"Thank you Meiden," I whispered. Silence fell again and I took my leave. I'm in big trouble-with Allen, with Dilandau, Meiden and most importantly, King Aston. I don't know how I'm going to get out of it alive.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! :D Also, I'll be listing Escapod and Character songs on my profile instead of making chapters for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Escaflowne or anything related to it. Here's a quick lil chappie for your reading pleasure. And thank you to my reviewers and to those who have me/my story on alert 3

* * *

"Father, can you talk to King Van? I would like for Hitomi to be my handmaiden," Millerna requested. Dinner was over and Millerna, her father and Meiden were in one of Aston's private parlors. It was white walled with Asturian blue moldings and medium sized windows that let in the night air.

Aston knew that Meiden had planned on kidnapping the girl tonight-not that he could blame his old friend. If it were not for the love of his deceased wife and the child's age being so close to his own daughter's, Aston might have tried to sample her himself. Meiden, he knew, would have a tough time deciding whether to keep the girl as his mistress or sell her to the highest bidder night after night.

_He always did like them young_, Aston thought as he shot a glance towards Meiden before looking back towards Millerna. Oh, how she reminded him of Therese! Maybe that is why he could not deny her. "I will speak to him, Daughter, but ultimately the decision is his."

Millerna's eyes lit up, "Oh! Thank you, Daddy!" She hugged him and bid her father and Meiden goodnight before leaving.

Aston begun to apologize to Meiden but Meiden cut him off with a wave, "Nothing lost just yet. Having Lady Hitomi around would certainly prove to be an interesting game. Although her ideas..."

"Is that what you fear, Meiden? That her ideas will persuade me?"

"No, not necessarily. It is Millerna I fear for. She already seems convinced of Lady Hitomi's beliefs, and I say this as a friend and a father, you are easily persuaded by your children."

"So you worry for power? Never fear Meiden, I trust that your son can take care of the throne just fine." The men toasted each other. "As for this mess with Zaibach..."

* * *

Dilandau was in his rooms, along with his two Dragon Slayers, Chesta and Miguel. He was rubbing his cheek and wondering about The Girl. She was supposed to be from the East, yet she talks like she has lived in Zaibach all her life! Surely there are no countries as advanced as Zaibach in those dried up lands! He was going to point out that, as well as what Allen had said that day at the Castelo, but a stern look from Folken stopped him. It was the kind of look that promised of Sorcerers.

_Like he would really go through with it! Arrrr! Politicians! They never cut to the chase! Fine, I'll wait! But you too, Folken! Just wait and see what I do to your precious books!_

Miguel and Chesta knew their Lord Dilandau well enough to know what he was thinking.

_Uh-Oh, Lord Dilandau doesn't look too happy. Miguel looks nervous as well. Lord Folken better hide his books. _

Miguel, the brunette, sighed, _Lord Dilandau is in a foul mood. I should warn the others. At least then we'll be quicker about the flames, unlike last time…_

"That...girl... She's the reason why my beautiful face...pisses me off...just a wench...." _Is that how you really feel? Called a voice. _"Be quiet!" Dilandau hurled a bottle of vino towards Miguel and Chesta, they dodge just in time and give each other meaningful looks.

_Did we say anything, Chesta?_

Chesta shrugged and shook his head_,No, poor Lord Dilandau, his scar must be aching. _

_I wish he would just go to a healer for some pain relief._

_You know he doesn't like to show weakness._

"Be quiet!" Dilandau shouted again and the boys snapped to attention. He stroked his cheek while whispering, "I'll get you back. I'll make you pay for this, you better watch out...."

* * *

Folken found Hitomi wandering the halls. He was intrigued by this girl. She was unlike many of the women he has met in his life. She seemed boyish, but feminine, outspoken but caring. He wanted to actually know her. For the most part he kept his distance from people, but he felt drawn to her.

"Hitomi?' he called tentatively,

She turned around, "Yes?"

"What are you doing wandering the halls?" He walked closer to her.

"I, er, got lost." Truth was that Hitomi couldn't go to sleep, too upset, too nervous over everything that had come to pass.

"Do you remember which quarter, or floor? Perhaps I can help you find it or take you to someone who can?"

Hitomi could feel that Folken is a good person underneath it all, maybe now would be a good time to broach his brother situation. "Sure, Folken! I'd love that."

After walking for a few moments in silence, Hitomi spoke, "So, are you really Van's brother?"

Folken closed his eyes and let out a half chuckle, half sigh. "Yes, I am. Where are you from? And please do not say Fanelia."

Hitomi smiled, "I shouldn't say, but I think my cover's been blown anyhow. I'm from Earth."

Folken looked at her quizzically, "Earth?"

"The Mystic Moon," Hitomi clarified.

"How did you get here?"

"A beam of light. Hey, did you know that Gaea was the name for the goddess of Earth?"

"N-no, I didn't. The Mystic Moon seems interesting, much like Zaibach-"

Hitomi stopped, "Some countries, yes but not all. And wars to end all wars don't work. They tried that in my world, and many years later, there are still wars."

Folken turned around to face her with disbelief. He was not used to diminutive women telling him he was wrong, and certainly not used to those women claiming that his methods won't work. "What?"

Hitomi started to walk again, "Technology improved, and I think medicine did too, but generally, people died from sickness, starvation, and the resentment the war caused after it was over created a pathway for more war. I wish I still had that history class, that way I could have just taken out my books and showed you."

"You can read?"

"Education is compulsory for everyone- you have to go. The money for it is taken from taxes."

The clogs in Folken's brains whirled. Not even in such an advanced country as Zaibach was everyone given an education. It was mostly upper class men and women who could afford tutors. "Hitomi, will you tell me all about your educational system?"

His face and voice were so serious and pleading that Hitomi had to let out a laugh. "Of course, Folken. I'll tell you what I can, but I'm no expert and the system is pretty shitty."

* * *

Allen was upset. He was tired. But mostly, he was angry. Nothing was going right. He couldn't get to his King first, then enemies had to dine together and as if that wasn't enough, Hitomi...there weren't enough sighs in the world to release his frustration. These were the times that Allen was glad he was a swordsman. Van was practicing on the roof, so Allen decided to join him.

Van was glad to spar against Allen, the man was greatest opponent (besides Balgus) he could ever have. He sensed that much like himself, Allen was looking to relieve some tension and Van was not about to pass up a chance to improve his skills!

Merle, on the other hand, heard Millerna come up from the staircase behind Allen. Besides admiring Allen and wanting to spend time with him, Millerna was hoping to speak to Van briefly about Hitomi.

_As much as I don't like Hitomi, I don't like that girl much either. But at least she's not after Van-sama. _Letting out a yawn, Merle decided that some sleep was in order. Knowing that Hitomi hated it when Merle's hair was on her stuff, she sought out her room.

Running through the corridors, Merle sees a familiar blur of colors down another hall and backtracks. _Hitomi...and Lord Folken? They're laughing and smiling? That traitor! Wait until I tell Van-sama about this. Oh, he'll never forgive her! _As quickly as she could, she barreled through the halls and up staircases to reach her beloved. "Van-sama!" she called out, startling Millerna and Van, causing him to almost be sliced across the chest by Allen.

"What is it, Merle?" Van called, nearly out of breath as she threw herself at him.

"I saw them! I saw Hitomi and that evil Lord Folken walking together and laughing and acting like they were close!"

The men looked at each other shocked.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry for my absence. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"...So then, Amano-" Hitomi couldn't keep herself from laughing at the story. She was having a good time with Folken. Somehow she had turned a discussion about school systems into her favorite memories of classmates, particularly Amano.

Folken was far from bored listening to her. Her life was so unlike any of those on Gaia. To think, men and women, going to school, learning the same thing, were there no boundaries? Oh sure, Zaibach had its share of powerful women and women in power, more than almost any other nation. Yet, Hitomi's country was on a whole new level of liberty. Hitomi, red-faced, was still trying to get her story out when Folken heard the shuffling of footsteps. If you weren't used to Dilandau, you would never have known that he was drunk. Folken noticed the slight unbalanced sway in his movements, the hazy look in his eyes. When Dilandau spotted Hitomi, Folken noticed the cruelty creeping into them.

"What's this now, Strategos? Getting cozy with the enemy?" Dilandau sneered.

"Go back to your rooms, Dilandau," commanded Folken.

Dilandau gave him a suspicious look and then smiled, "And do what? If you can talk with the enemy, why can't I?" Dilandau took a few steps towards Hitomi before Folken stepped in his path. Dilandau began to stare him down, but thought the better of it. "You worry too much. What do you think I'm going to do? Give me some credit." Against his better judgment, Folken stood aside. Part of him hoped that being in an ally country's palace would prevent any mutilation or death. The other part was ready to spring to action just in case.

Hitomi stood there, arms crossed protectively over her chest. Dilandau grinned as he noticed the fear and the resolve to not show it grow in her big green eyes. He grabbed her face and smirked when Hitomi let out a gasp. She could smell the sweet vino on his breath and felt the rush of adrenaline through out her body. It was the strangest feeling- she was afraid, but not concerned, excited but instead of beating fast, her heart was slow and thumped hard in its cage.

Dilandau put more pressure on her jaw, "I should slice your face open, but that would just be an improvement." He pushed her head back a little as he released her. Folken called his named disapprovingly but Dilandau just scoffed and walked off.

Hitomi felt hot tears spring to her eyes, she felt embarrassed, and her self esteem had just taken a hit.

"Hitomi, I'm sor-" began Folken. He was interrupted by the arrival of Van and the others.

"Folken! Hitomi!" Van called, and Hitomi turned to face him. Van could see her reddening nose and eyes, and the tears sparkling in them. "What did you do to her?"

Hitomi protested, "He didn't do anything!"

"Hitomi, please come here," Allen beckoned.

"But Allen..."

"I am sorry, Lady Hitomi. I think you should go with Sir Allen for now. I really am sorry. It was a pleasure getting to know you." The last thing Folken wanted was for this girl to lose whatever stability she has found.

Hitomi looked a little shocked, but she managed a "Nice to get to know you, too" before Folken turned and walked away.

Back in Allen's quarters, since his were the closest, Hitomi faced the Inquisition. Why were you speaking to him? Why are you upset? What did you tell him? Why did you tell him? Why, what, why, what, why, what...Merle saw you...Millerna doesn't think Hitomi's behavior is appropriate...Allen agrees, Van's upset, blah blah blah...Hitomi stopped caring, stopped listening, stopped telling. Give it a few more minutes, and she would either fall asleep or be in hysterics. Hitomi felt like no one wanted to listen to her, they just wanted to speak,to vent their frustrations.

"Are you listening?" Allen asked.

"No. Have you been listening?" Allen gave her a look of disbelief. Where did she get this mouth from? Back home she was a good girl, she never lipped off. But home was so much more lenient. _Mom said I'd appreciate how easy I have it when I'm out in the real world. Go figure that another world would do it first. Is this world even real? Maybe I'm in a coma and Amano is-_

Allen interrupted her thoughts, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing...Are we done here?"

Before Van could speak, Allen said "I think we should retire to my estates for a few days."

"What a wonderful idea Allen, I'll come with!" piped Millerna.

"But why, Allen?" Van asked.

"This is to protect you. There is no telling what Zaibach is planning."

Van looked indignant, "You don't think I can protect myself? I'm the king of-"

"I know you are, but Asturia is aligned with Zaibach. It would be better to err on the side of caution and put some distance between you and your enemies. Besides, I think it would be good to get Hitomi out of the castle as well."

"Me? Why me? Is it because of tonight?"

Allen held back a sigh and furrowed his eyebrows closer together. He knew he would have to supplicate her. "You seem to be stressed. And you are right, we have not been listening to you and paying attention to your needs. So what do you all say?"

"Well, I'm all for it," said Millerna.

Allen noticed the tension rising from Hitomi, "Princess, I do not believe that would be wise. I doubt your father would agree. The safest place for you is here."

"But, Allen!" Millerna whined.

"Millerna, Allen is right, the best place for you is here." It was Princess Eries, standing by the door.

"Princess Eries, I didn't hear you come in."

"It is quite rude of me to tip toe in uninvited and unannounced, but where Millerna is concerned-"

"Sister, why can't you mind your own business?"

"You are my business. You will be queen of Asturia one day, and you would not want a stain on your reputation. Now, come with me."

"No."

Allen wanted to keep the peace, "Millerna, I am about to retire and there is nothing more to be said besides goodnight."

Millerna pouted her lips, "So you're kicking me out? What about Hitomi?"

"I'm leaving in a moment too."

"Come now, Millerna," Millerna headed towards the door, "Goodnight Allen."

"Goodnight Princesses." As soon as the door was shut, Allen went back to business. "So will you come to my home, Hitomi?"

Hitomi sighed and stood up, "Fine, Allen. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Fine." Hitomi left without saying another word. Merle was already purring, curled up in a chair next to Van.

"I guess I'll be going too then, Allen. Are you sure this is the right thing?"

"I really hope it is. Van, do you think we have been ignoring Hitomi?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was just saying it before, but I can see now that we have been neglecting her. I haven't taught her a thing about life here but I expected her know everything like someone who was born here."

"I can't say that I have expected much from her, but I have been caught up in my troubles. Was I wrong for wanting her to be loyal to me? This isn't even her world."

"No, I do not think that it was wrong. We have kept her safe, after all. I think we were wrong for making her a part of it."

Merle yawned and stretched, "Van-sama, Sir Allen, maybe you should talk with Hitomi about how she feels."

Allen smiled, "Now, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're a man. Only a woman could come up with a great suggestion like that!" The group laughs and Van departs. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter. D: I feel that perhaps that that is better than forcing myself to write longer [worse] chapters. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Teaser

Here is a little teaser for the next chapter.

* * *

It was mid-morning when Hitomi finally awoke. As her head pounded, she headed towards the bathroom, the morning light streaming through from the terrace. Wincing, Hitomi thought, _Who ever thought bright lights would be a good thing first thing in the morning? Least they could have is curtains. _While she was on the Crusade, Hitomi made do with the holes in floor they called a bathroom, but in Palas, the toilets were more extravagant. As far as she could tell, it was still pretty much the same concept, except the toilets resembled the Western style, like in McDonald's, but without a lever. On the side of it, Hitomi could see a latch and door where could you put and take out the chamber pot. _And they don't have plumbing? Where is the sink? How do they wash their hands? Is no one washing their hands? Forget it, I don't need to go anymore. _

Returning to the other room, Hitomi was surprised to find a nervous looking maid standing there. They stood there, looking at each other. The maid looked on the verge of tears before Hitomi said, "Can I...help you?"

"My Lady, Lords Dilandau Albatou and Allen Schezar have invited you to breakfast this morning."

"At the same time? No, don't answer that. I want to eat by myself. Is that possible?" Hitomi was disturbed to see the woman tremble harder and bite her lip.

"If I could be so forward as to suggest that you heed to Lord Dilandau's request, I would be inclined to do so."

_He must have threatened her. What a jerk! I'm gunna-_The memories of last night flooded back to her. She knew she would not be able to do anything. In the meantime, she knew this girl might face his wrath if Hitomi said no. Hitomi sighed and said, "Help me, and then I'll go."

* * *

Dilandau was waiting by his table, impatiently waiting for a slip of a girl. It was at Folken's advisement that he invite the Lady Hitomi for brunch. _If it were not for this infernal pounding in my skull, I would have made more of a fuss. Tch, yea sure, _that's_ it, _that's _why you agreed and made sure you were well dressed and clean shaven. Hey, that is just protocol-Folken would have harped on me otherwise. Uh-huh. He barely made a fuss that night at Lady Chivonne's state dinner when you came in already half drunk, shirt untucked, hair floppin' all over the place, and dirty boots. I was ten and had just gotten back from a battle! Yea, a battle with the bartender who tried to cut you off! Insolent woman! Be thankful that you are inside my head. If you were real I would have thrown you off the Vionne a while ago. Petulant child, if I were outside of your head, I'd give you a run for Hitomi. What exactly is that supposed to mean, Celena? _

Before she could answer him back, a maid announced Hitomi. Dilandau stood and put on his most charming smile, which looked like a preying cat's grin to Hitomi. "I am most delighted to have you this morning, Lady Hitomi. Thank you for joining me." He pulled out her chair for her.

_It seems like he is going to be nice. Should I take my chances?_ Sitting, Hitomi said, "Thank you. I'm a little shocked that you invited me. I got the feeling that you didn't like me."

Seated himself now, Dilandau asked, "Wherever did you get that idea from?"

"You grabbing my face, calling me ugly and then shoving me."

Celena guffawed and Dilandau almost felt ashamed of himself, almost. "I am a terrible drunk, and I do apologize. That is why I asked you to come here, so that I could apologize in person. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" _Jeez, Dilly, aren't you laying it on a little thick? Be quiet! Ladies love this kind of stuff. _

Hitomi's eyes narrowed as Dilandau poured a glass of vino, _He's not being very sincere. I wonder if Folken put him up to this. I guess I should just make peace, if only for Folken. _"I see. I do forgive you."

"Wonderful!" Celena made a gagging noise, "Shall we eat?"

The conversation crawled until the voice told Dilandau to ask about her name. "So what kind of name is Hitomi?"

"What kind of a name is Dilandau?"

"Some sort of translation from the Mystic Moon, apparently. All I remember is that the guy was a pyromaniac."

"That's interesting. How did your parents find out about that name?"

"I do not have parents. Emperor Dornkirk gave the name to me when I was found-" _Tell her about Celena! Ask her about my name! Ask her if she thinks it is pretty. Alright, alright!_ "Have you heard of the name Celena?"

"Celena? That's a name for the goddess of the moon...is that your middle name?" Hitomi looked at him warily.

Dilandau looked perturbed, "What? No! That is obviously a girl's name."

For some reason Hitomi felt a little disappointed but tried not to show it, "A girl whom you like?"

"No! I do _not_ like girls." Dilandau saw Hitomi's eyes grow wide with recognition and knowing. "Wait, no, I'm not like that!"

"That's perfectly ok, Dilandau. There is nothing wrong with a man liking a man or a woman liking a woman."

"Woman liking a woman? What I mean to say is that I am not interested in any female at the moment... tell me more about these women who like women." _You are such a pervert, Dilandau! And shouldn't you know about girls like that, I mean with me and all- Be quiet, Celena! _

"They don't want you Dilandau. And really, there is no shame in being gay," Hitomi said as she buttered another biscuit.

"I am not 'gay'," Dilandau got up and went to Hitomi and held her face in his hand, "I'll prove it to you." And with that he bent down and kissed her.

* * *

Oh my, Dilandau! xD He just can't wait, can he? Tell me what you think of the teaser!


End file.
